Albert
He is the contractor for A&G Construction, located right next to the Commerce Guild. He and Gust founded the company together and he is typically the one who constructs the buildings. He is an extroverted ladies man, but on the inside, he has some insecurities. He is also a very competent businessman who is very involved in the expansion of Portia's infrastructure. Albert came to Portia a few years ago when his friend Gust proposed setting up a construction business. As a partner in A&G Construction, Albert is always coming and going to projects all over Portia and the surrounding city-states. In his spare time, he likes to go on dates with ladies and look for love. Albert was born on Summer of Day 10. He came to Portia when Gust proposed setting up a construction business, the A&G Construction company. Albert specializes in the construction aspect of the company. Albert likes to go on dates with women and is always looking for love. He may have an interest in Gust's sister, Ginger. He wears a navy vest over a tan longsleeve shirt, navy jeans, and a brown belt. doesn't have family in Portia, but he is close with Gust, his Friend and business partner at A&G Construction. He isn't in a committed relationship, but he does seem interested in women, particularly Ginger, who is Gust's sister. |-|Weekdays= |-|Weekends= At the end of the day he goes to his home, which is hidden around the back of the Gale's home. His home is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. Upon meeting certain relationship levels, perks are rewarded. Additionally, Albert is one of many bachelors the player can marry. The player may confess to him upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Boyfriend" or higher. ;Buddy :10% less materials needed for homestead upgrades ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning |-|Stranger= ;First meeting *Welcome, if you're in need of house or workshop upgrades, this is the place to be. All you need to do is select a plan from the catalog book in our company. ;Stranger * Most of the newer houses in Portia were built by our company. Gust did the designs and I did the construction work. So if you ever need to upgrade your house, workshop, or anything else--just come down to our office. * Have you ever met Gust's sister? She looks so fair. She doesn't come outside very often. I've only seen her a few times. * I worked hard for this. Money is a good thing. Other than reinvesting, I just want to have fun with it! Haha! * I wish I were Gust. He's very gifted in structural design. Lucky he's my partner, or my days wouldn't have been so easy. * Portia is on the small side, but pretty girls are plenty!. I'm having a hard time picking! * As a builder, there's a lot of things we can collaborate on. Keep in touch! |-|Friend= ;Friend * I think you are good, you deserve better than those girls. * Let's play sometimes. You certainly have my attention. |-|Sparring= ;Spar * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * You won, be proud of it! * I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * The Portia Hot Pot is really good, it's got some unique seasonings found only in this city. Wanna try it? * I want to eat something light once in a while, too much salt is bad for you. ;Ask about work *(Do you even have any free time?) ** Not that much, but whatever free time I have, I try to talk to my favorite ladies. Haha. *(How's your A&G Construction going?) ** We're in a frontier town, so business' always good, as long as people are coming and going. Gust is always looking for the bigger fish to fry though, he wants us to compete with the biggest construction companies in the Free Cities for the biggest project... we'll need lots of capital for that. ***(Do you have the capital for that?) **** We're looking around, yeah. There are investors in Highwind and Atara interested in funding us, but there are a lot of hoops to jump through. ***(Is that what you want? To be the biggest construction company?) **** Part of me wants to be the best of the best. But the other part of me likes it here, I've had enough of the rush of Atara or the super strict nature of Highwind. So for now, I'm keeping the company grounded. ;Casual talk * I just got back from Sandrock, they're having a real water shortage problem right now. * I have been to Sandrock a bunch on business trips. I really like it there, the ladies are oh so pretty. And their desert tea is great as well! ;Compliment *(So you're young handsome, and rich must be living the good life!) ** You say that, but the one in my heart has all but ignored me... *(You're very stylish!) ** Come now, I'm not that stylish! In fact, I try to keep a casual style so that people don't know that I'm well off. |-|Romance= ;Boyfriend * Recently the company hasn't been busy. I'm free. How about you ask me out? * It's nice to have you. Our win-win partnership will make us the richest in the entire alliance. ;Spouse * Ever since marrying you, I felt fullfilled and meaningful. It's like I've found something more important than making money in my life. That's being with you. * Making money is important, but not worth the risk to put yourself in danger. You be safe! ;Unhappy * If we are not compatible, let's end it now. There's other fish in the pond. * The only reason I'm talking to you now is about the business. Don't bother me with anything else! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Wah, it's so rowdy, I love it! I must say, our Mayor really knows how to spend money the right way! Data taken from game assets, game version 8.0.106286. Listed values are without The Giver skill, which gives an extra 1-2 points. All other items will default to Neutral (+1). The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Albert is eligible for sparring. *Likes Spicy Food *Dislikes Salty Food and Ice Cream ;Offers ;Requests +30 +30 +30 +30 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 ;Favorite Exhibits ;Mission: The Portia Bridge :Mission 1: We're in need of 6 Steel Frames for building a bridge across the Portia River to Sandrock. We'll need this within 3 weeks. :Mission 2: We're in need of 10 Hardened Clay for building a bridge across the Portia River to Sandrock. We'll need this within 3 weeks. :Mission 3: We're in need of 1 Bridge Tower and 1 Steel Beam for building a bridge across the Portia River to Sandrock. We'll need this within 3 weeks. :Mission 4: We're in need of 2 Cables for building a bridge across the Portia River to Sandrock. We'll need this within 3 weeks. :Mission 5: We're in need of 2 Bridge Lights for building a bridge across the Portia River to Sandrock. We'll need this within 3 weeks. ::A&G Construction :Prepare the necessary building materials needed for the Portia Bridge parts and give them to Albert. ;Mission: Perfect Appearance :Albert has something to say to you. Commissions Albert posts commissions on a regular basis. Below are examples of commissions he posts: *Craft Stone Bricks *Craft Bronze Plates *Craft Glasses Notes * If you go on a play date with Albert before confessing, he talks about other women. Specifically, if you compliment him under the wishing tree, he talks about a woman in town he desires who doesn't seem to notice him. Gallery Albert.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors